retimoadventurefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:D Man o3o/Help get more pictures on the Wiki!
Currently, I am the only one doing the pictures on the Wiki, so the pace is slow. If you are good at photo editing software, feel free to try it too! Downloads, Requirements, and Basic Info For all images I haven't finished, they are located here: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/u60mzwrxkjb2dng/AADhKwiY6zo-gzVczZ0Pw0h5a?dl=0 There you will have to change the .ktx and .tga files to png (recommended, but jpeg works too) to change the .ktx files, you will have to download the software PVRTexTool: http://community.imgtec.com/developers/powervr/tools/pvrtextool/ For the .tga files, there are many different options. I personally use Photoshop since it supports it, but you can use whatever you want. I will upload all of the images I have done to this Imgur: http://dmano3o.imgur.com/ How to do it hehe... So the first step after both images have been converted to png *On PVRTexTool (for the .ktx files), just hit File -> Save Image, and make sure PNG is selected before saving. *On Photoshop (or others for the .tga files), Save As -> Select Png -> Save to requested destination. The former .tga or Targa file is called the "Alpha" image, seen here. I will use Character 02, Mint. Specifically, the Yandere Mint from the Scenario for the example For this file, you will make any of the white space (or anything that's not black) transparent. This can be easily done by selecting all the black area (In Photoshop, using the Magic Wand tool works perfectly, though you might have to use the Quick Selection tool for missed spaces) and then inverting it. You can also just press Ctrl + Shift + I in Photoshop to invert the selection. Please also check the resolution of the .kxt file and match the Alpha image to it (or vice versa) For example, 02_yan.kxt was 512x512, so you would change the Alpha image to match that resolution. Here's the reason why. The Alpha image is used to cover up all the "extra" stuff that isn't part of the picture. So, once the Alpha image has a transparent space instead of white, on the main photo (the .kxt) place the Alpha image over it. It should now look like this. Select all the black area (make sure ALL of it is selected) and change to the Main image, or the layer underneath. Then delete it. YOU SHOULD NOT SEE ANYTHING DISAPPEAR. IF ANY OF THE BLACK DISAPPEARS, UNDO IT AND SELECT THE CORRECT LAYER AND REPEAT! Now, hide (or just delete) the Alpha layer and you should notice all of the extra stuff went away and only Mint herself is left. Here you can do either 1 of 2 things: *A. Shrink the canvas size according to the size of the leftover image *B. In Photoshop (or others that do the same), select everything (or, CTRL + A) and make a new project. In Photshop, the Preset should be selected to Clipboard, name the image and hit OK. Then, hit Ctrl + V or click Paste to paste the image. Photoshop should've made it the perfect resolution for it. And after that, you are done. The image should be cut out and ready to use. You can do some minor editing before saving it. NOTES! *The .ktx image usually appears upside-down. *You might have to flip one of the two images horizontally, depending on what way you want the image to face. *You might notice a small outline that wasn't cut from the picture. This is actually normal in most cases. Here's what you do to prevent this. **While the outline selection is still made after you deleted all the extra stuff, use the arrow keys to precisely delete the small outline while retaining the original image. I do the following #Up, delete #Down, down, delete #Up, left, delete #Right, right, delete *After that, the outline should've disappeared and the image should look neater and smoother. **The downside about this trick is that it might accidentally cut off some of the outline itself making it look thinner than it should. It is entirely up to you how you want to edit it. *Hero and unit images come in multiple parts and will have to be put together manually. Questions? If you have any further questions, please feel free to ask in the comment section and I will try my best to answer them. THANK YOU! ~D Man o3o Category:Blog posts